


Interlude: Kissing

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard can't get enough of a freshly showered Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little interlude between our boys. Something a little sexy to get me back into the groove of writing every day.
> 
> Oh, also, for those of you one tumblr, or those who watch tumblr, I post a lot of snippets and ficlets and story beginnings and characterization musings that often don't make it onto AO3, so if you're curious, you can check me out there. I tumblr as blakefancier.

There was something about Steve fresh from the shower that made Howard's mouth water. Maybe it was all that damp, flushed skin laid bare for his gaze; it gave a man ideas.

Steve let out a yelp when Howard tackled him onto the bed and pinned his hands on either side of his head. "What—"

"Shh don't say anything. Just let me. Just…" Howard licked his mouth, sucked on his bottom lip until it was red and swollen, then kissed him. God, Howard loved kissing his warm, wet mouth, loved kissing the of curve his jaw, the lovely sweep of his cheek, and the line of his throat. 

Steve tilted his head back, eyes fluttering shut, and moaned softly. 

He smiled and licked Steve's collarbones, first one, then the other, humming at the taste of clean skin. He looked at Steve, and said, hesitantly, "Be… be a good boy. Keep your hands here." He swallowed hard. "Don't make me tie you up."

Steve flushed, his hips jerking up, and his cock swelled to full hardness.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Howard said and peppered light, feathery kisses on Steve's chest, paying particular attention to Steve's nipples. He teased around the nubs, and then flicked his tongue over them until they pebbled and Steve was squirming.

"Please, Howard," Steve said.

He tsked and pressed his hand to Steve's mouth. "I'll gag you."

Steve keened and bucked his hips.

"So ready for me." Howard smiled and ran his free hand along Steve's side. "I love how little it takes for you to get excited. Babe, I love how much you need me." He removed his hand from Steve's mouth. "Be good. I know you can be good." He nuzzled Steve's belly button, then pressed sucking kisses down his right hip and up his left, ignoring Steve's leaking cock. "Spread your legs."

Steve's breath hitched in his throat and a moment later he opened legs. 

Howard ran his hands up Steve's thighs, stroking his fingers along the crease where leg met torso; Steve shuddered, his muscles tensing. "Shh." he said, though the only sound in the room was their labored breath and his voice. He leaned down and kissed the sticky, flushed head of Steve's cock. Steve let out a cry and his whole body arched up. 

"I can't. Howard, I can't." Steve shook his head but for all his protest, his hands never moved from where Howard left them. 

"You can." Howard pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket, crumpled it into a ball and shoved it into Steve's mouth. It wasn’t anything like a proper gag; it wouldn't keep Steve quiet if he didn't want it to. Then he gripped Steve's hips, held them tight, then kissed the head of Steve's cock again, licking up the precome that was leaking from it, rubbing his tongue under the head and along the vein. 

Steve twisted and moaned, his whole body flushed and beautiful, his eyes squeezed shut as if in agony. 

Howard took the head of Steve's cock into his mouth—it was hot and heavy against his tongue—and sucked it gently, enjoying the way the precome pulsed into his mouth, giving him a taste of Steve. And God, he wanted more. He wanted it all. He took a deep breath, braced himself, and swallowed Steve down.

Steve wailed, his feet scrambling against the duvet, his hands clenching into fists.

He would smile if he could. Instead, he shifted slightly and fucked his face with Steve's cock, making the blowjob as sloppy as he could. Steve trembled underneath him, getting louder and louder, and Howard knew Steve wouldn’t last. He pulled off so just head was in his mouth and sucked hard. That was it, that's all that Steve needed. Come flooded his mouth and Steve broke apart underneath him. Howard stroked Steve's hip and sucked until the cock in his mouth softened. He looked up and laughed softly. 

Steve had a dazzled look on his face and the handkerchief that Howard had stuck in his mouth was falling out.

He reached up and pulled it out, then kissed him. "Not done yet, babe. Close your legs." Steve blinked up at him and obeyed. Howard shoved his boxers off, then eased his aching cock between Steve's sweaty thighs. He groaned; he wasn't going to last very long. He thrust between Steve's thighs and kissed Steve hard. It only took a half dozen strokes before he was coming, his whole body shaking from the force of it.

Steve gave a breathless little laugh. "I'm gonna need to take another shower."

Howard snorted and flopped onto his back. "Me, too. You wanna share?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "Yeah, I wanna share."

"Just don’t try any funny stuff." 

Steve covered his mouth with his hand and snickered. 

Howard smiled gently at Steve and kissed his temple. "You really are perfect. You know that, right?" 

"So are you." Steve rolled onto his side and snuggled against Howard's chest. "I love you."

He ran his hand down Steve's back. "I love you, too."


End file.
